blackcloverfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
PAiNT it BLACK
PAiNT it BLACK é a segunda abertura do anime ''Black Clover''. É realizado por BiSH. Personagens em Ordem de Aparição Letra da Música Versão de TV Kanji= いつも僕は目を閉じては 現実に怯えていたな なんだかんだ理由つけてさ 諦めるのたまらなく嫌だ そこで立ってて そばに居たくない 今にきっとさ そこで待ってろよ 決戦だけはまだまだ先だ 黒く青く 諦めること諦めて 世界を完全味方に 生まれた意味探してんです every time　この空のどこかで 涙の夜を壊してよ いつか刺す光へ 約束を守りたいんだ 君にとどけよう shape of love |-| Romaji= Itsumo boku wa me would tojite wa Genjitsu ni obieteitan da Nandattanda riyuu tsukete sa Akirameru no tamaranaku yada Soko de tattete soba ni itakunai Ima no iku no sa soko de mattero yo Kessen dake wa mada mada saki da Kuro to ao Akirameru koto akiramete Sekai wo kanzan mikata ni Umareta imi sagashiten desu Everytime kono sora no dokoka de Namida no yoru wo kowashite yo Itsuka sasu hikari e Yakusuko wo mamoritain da Kimi ni todokeyou shape of love |-| Inglês= Everytime I open my eyes I would cover at reality I can't stand the idea Of making excuses to give up Stand right there I don't want to be near you I'll go now so wait for me (The decisive battle is still a long way off) Black and blue I'll give up on giving up And get the world on my side I'm searching for the reason I'm alive Everytime somewhere under this sky I'll break through the tearful nights I want to keep my promise I'll deliver it to you Shape of love Versão Completa Kanji= いつも僕は目を閉じては 現実に怯えていたな なんだかんだ理由つけてさ 諦めるのたまらなく嫌だ そこで立ってて そばに居たくない 今にきっとさ そこで待ってろよ 決戦だけはまだまだ先だ 黒く青く 諦めること諦めて 世界を完全味方に 生まれた意味探してんです every time　この空のどこかで 涙の夜を壊してよ いつか刺す光へ 約束を守りたいんだ 君にとどけよう shape of love BiSH　だって目を閉じては 現実に怯えていたな なんだかんだ理由つけてさ 諦めるのたまらなく嫌だ そこで立ってて そばに居て欲しい 今も過去も そこで立っててよ 決戦なんていつもいつもさ 赤く染めろ 諦めること諦めて 世界を完全味方に 生まれた意味探してんです every time　この空のどこかで 涙の夜を壊してよ いつか刺す光へ 約束を守りたいんだ 君にとどけよう shape of love 甘え、弱気な気持ちが 手を伸ばすと すぐそこにある感じです もういらないのに 黒く塗るさ 諦めること諦めて 世界を完全味方に 生まれた意味探してんです every time　この空のどこかで 涙の夜を壊してよ いつか刺す光へ 約束を守りたいんだ 君にとどけよう shape of love |-| Romaji= Itsumo boku wa me wo tojite wa Genjitsu ni obieteitanda Nanda kanda riyuu tsukete sa Akirameru no tamaranaku yada Soko ni tattete soba ni itakunai Ima ni iku no sa soko de mattero yo Kessen dake wa mada mada saki da (The decisive battle is still a long way off) Kuro to ao Akirameru koto akiramete Sekai wo kanzen mikata ni Umareta imi sagashiten desu Everytime kono sora no kanata de Namida bo yoru wo kowashite yo Itsuka sasu hikari e Yakusuko wo mamoritainda Kimi no todokeyou Shape of love Itsudatte me wo tojite wa Genjitsu ni obieteinda Nanda kanda riyuu tsukete sa Akirameru no tamaranaku yada Soko de tattete soba ni ite hoshii Ima mo kako mo soko de mattete yo Kessen nante itsumo itsumo sa Akaku somero Akirameru koto akiramete Sekai wo kanzen mikata ni Umareta imi sagashiten desu Everytime kono sora no dokoka de Omae yowaki na kimochi ga Te wo nobasu to Sugu ni soko ni aru no kanji desu Mou iranai no ni kuroku nuru sa Akirameru koto akiramete Sekai wo kanzen mikata ni Umareta imi sagashiten desu Everytime kono sora no kanata de Namida no yoru wo kowashite yo Itsuka sasu hikari e Yakusuko wo mamoritain da Kimi ni todokeyou Shape of love |-| Inglês= Everytime I open my eyes I cower at reality I can't stand the idea of making excuses to give up Stand right there I don't want to be near you I'll go now so wait for me (The decisive battle via still a long way off) Black and blue I'll give up on giving up And get the world on my side I'm looking for the reason I'm alive Everytime somewhere under this sky I'll break through those tearful nights I want to keep my promise I'll deliver it to you Shape of love Vídeo Black Clover - Opening 2 (HD) Navegação Categoria:Canções Categoria:Abertura